Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to automated systems and methods for processing biological specimens, such as purifying and concentrating human cervical cells from a cytology sample vial. Specimen samples are typically processed before additional analysis may be undertaken. Efficient and accurate processing of the biological specimens is needed to effectively test a particular specimen. To ensure accuracy and prevent contamination, human processing may be painstakingly slow and cumbersome. Or, several automated processes may be used but are independently controlled and require manual intervention. As such, a need exists for a system and a method for efficiently and accurately processing a plurality of specimen samples at a greater speed.